Tell Me Tomorrow
by GoingThroughChanges
Summary: Sasuke is a man with an office job who hates his life. Naruto is his childhood friend who is the lead singer of a metal band. Sasuke is in love with Naruto who doesn't have a clue. After a certain turn of events Sasuke is without a job and Naruto quiets his band. The two are left without direction. They decide to go on a road trip to discover what they are missing. Rate and Review:
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me Tomorrow**

**By: Goingthroughchanges**

**Chapter One**

The crisp night wind brushed against the soft skin of my cheeks that burned with the cold. Music from the adjacent building pulsed through my veins and shook my heart as I absently pounded on Naruto's back. The sounds of his retching an accompaniment to the erratic music that filled the air. I looked away from the spectacle and instead focused on the street lamp that flickered above us. I wondered what would happen if the lamp just gave out and left us in darkness. Naruto heaved again the sound making me flinch. I really hated the sound of people throwing up but here I was patting the back of someone who had been throwing up for going on half an hour. However…I had no desire to be anywhere else. With every fall of my hand on his back I knew this was where I wanted to be. Not in my pent house apartment staring at the world from the safety of my home. Not in my corner office with the large windows that allowed the sun to reflect off everything in the afternoon. Not anywhere but in this alley slapping his back and watching the light above us flicker on and off. Naruto heaved one last time before sliding his hand across his mouth and straightening with a satisfied grin.

"Done?" I asked glowering at his strangely pleased expression.

"Yep." He said.

He smiled and laced his hands behind his head as he walked to the opposite wall and sunk to the ground. He stared at me with his crystal blue eyes that seemed to be made from the ocean itself and smiled.

"You going to sit?" He asked patting the dirt spot next to him.

I grimaced and looked down at my suite that had cost me a fortune but like usual I couldn't resist the pull of sitting so close to him. Begrudgingly I sat down trying not to mind the dirt that was soaking into my clothes. Naruto glanced at me then turned his attention to the sky a laugh falling deliciously from his lips.

"You are always so uptight Sasuke." He said.

I didn't respond instead I focused on brushing the dirt off my white button up. Naruto laughed again but this time it had an absence of joy.

"You know you have always been like this…." He mumbled to himself.

"It's just the way I am." I responded.

Naruto smiled pityingly and graciously changed the subject.

"How is your work doing?" He asked.

I was taken aback by the sudden question and blinked at him for several moments before turning my attention to the wall in front of us.

"It's alright. The same." I said.

Naruto nodded and shook his head as if he couldn't figure out how I could live like I lived.

"It's like you're in a cage." He said shivering.

I frowned not comfortable with the aching in my chest that his sentence brought. It was as if his words made me think about the weariness I felt at the beginning of each day.

"I'm not in a cage it's called making income and living responsibly." I muttered.

Strangely it felt like I was trying to convince myself as well as Naruto. Silence followed and for a few moments even the music seemed to fade leaving the only thing to be heard the cars rushing past.

"Are you happy?" Naruto finally asked.

He turned training his blue eyes on me with a seriousness I barely seen him express. I turned away from his searching gaze, suddenly uncomfortable and shrugged.

"Happiness is not something I believe in."

Naruto shook his head and he got to his knees turning so that he was right in front of me. I looked up studying the way his blond hair waved in the pillowing breeze and the way his eyes always twinkled with a thin layer of amusement.

"You know Sasuke there is more out there." He said.

He smiled, tapped my forehead, then rose to his full height. He stretched and yawned like a cat waking from a nap before pouncing towards the stairs that led into the club.

"There's more to life." He called before disappearing into the building. I stared up at the flickering lamp, Naruto's words tumbling through my head. 'There is more out there Sasuke.' I shook my head and laughed bitterly to myself.

"What exactly is out there?" I mumbled to myself.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool brick behind me.

When I opened my eyes the lamp had burned out.

* * *

When I opened the door to go into the club, I was assaulted with loud chords from screeching guitars, accompanied by a wave of body odor and beer. For a few moments I thought I might pass out but the moment thankfully passed and I was able to step inside the dark building and shut the door behind me. I searched for Naruto but my eyes were adjusting to the new lighting painstakingly slow and everyone seemed to be made up of the same massive moving, thriving beast. Still I searched for the only one I ever sought. My vision flickered and faltered then fell upon his silhouette. He was dancing with a girl with long blond hair that reached her waist and a long slender body of a model. She leaned close to Naruto clutching his shirt as if she didn't want to let him go for even a second while her hips grinded against him. Hot flashes of red raced across my vision and a painful roar rang in my ears. My hands turned into fist and I was sure my face contorted into one of pure hate and malice.

Yet I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and an even softer voice ask "Would you dance with me?"

I glanced down at the person daring to interrupt my parade of hate and frowned. It was a young girl with long pink hair and a cautious smile. Her hand was perched on my shoulder in a gesture of a familiarity that I wasn't aware of.

"No." I said with a finality I hope she cared to notice.

She did and I watched as her shoulders slumped and her hand returned safely to her side.

"Okay then…well maybe another time." She said smiling tightly before walking away.

I watched her leave before a burst of cheering turned my attention back to Naruto who was now chugging two bottles of beer at once. The girl he was with was cheering along with everyone else, possibly even more enthusiastically than most. Finally with a victorious howl Naruto smashed the bottles on the ground and held up his fists like he just won a boxing match. The crowd's voices increased in volume until their voices crashed painfully around my skull. I fought the urge to clamp my hands over my ears and instead watched as Naruto stumbled over to a table. With shaking hands he hoisted himself up onto the table top and began to sway to the pulsing music. He was truly mesmerizing as he slid his hands down his body and moved his hips. Even his blond hair caught in the lights and sparkled with a light that could only be from heaven.

There he was swaying and rocking to the beat of the music…somehow making it even more beautiful than it was.

However being drunk he didn't have much balance resulting in a slip and for one heart stopping moment he was falling. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around what I hoped was his body and thankfully successfully stopped his frail body from shattering on the ground for everyone to see. I looked down at his motionless frame and realized that he had fallen into a drunken sleep. A small smile tugged at my lips as I straightened. With a gentleness I saved solely for him, I cradled him close to my chest and turned around. People watched me with suspicious eyes but parted away from me as I walked holding the sleeping angel in my arms.

* * *

The cold wind brushed against my cheek as I walked the few blocks to where Naruto's tour bus was parked in a RV parking lot. My arms felt no weariness and my eyes hungrily gazed upon his serene sleeping face. He was so lovely…the curve of his beautiful lips…his long eyes lashes and his hair that shone with the light of gold. I suddenly looked away not willing the emotions that were coursing through my body to overwhelm me. Control. That's all I had going for me in this chaotic world. Naruto moaned in his sleep and I snapped my attention back to him to make sure he wasn't feeling any pain. But I did not find a look of pain but instead a smile that brightened even his sleeping face.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered to him.

All too soon I came to his tour bus and for a brief moment I hesitated. However I knew I had to return him to his world and I had to return myself to my own. So with a reluctance I hoped wasn't obvious I opened the door and traveled up the steps. His band mates were lounging around and I involuntarily cringed. I had thankfully never been around long enough to learn their names but they were a dreadfully rough looking bunch. Long swirling tattoos that covered every inch of their bodies and piercings stuck in the most unfathomable of those places being an eye lid.

"Hey if it isn't the box man." The red head called lifting a beer to my moving figure.

I nodded in recognition but didn't slow my walk to Naruto's bed.

"Hey come on box man have a drink." The blue haired one called his lips lifting in an unfriendly sneer.

I went on still until I was at the back where rows of coffin like beds waited for their occupants.

"Hey box man don't go and rape our band member eh!" The last one Kiba called.

His name I knew…for every time he spoke he made me cringe. I pulled back the curtain to Naruto's bed and gently laid him down focusing on his sleeping face so the insults rolled off me like water. He rolled over and muttered something in his sleep, his smile falling from his lips. I stayed gazing longingly at his peaceful expression. I slowly let my fingers trail across his soft cheek before I was brought to my senses. I needed to leave. I walked through the cloud of insults and out of the bus.

"See you later box man!" They called as I stepped out into the chilly night air.

I looked up and stared up at the twinkling stars.

I turned and softly whispered "Goodnight Naru."

* * *

I stepped into my empty pent house apartment and untied my tie with shaking hands. My answering machine blinked on its table and I slowly made my way over to it as I flung my jacket on a chair. I gazed at the red blinking button for a while before pressing play. A hateful voice filled the room and I felt my jaw clench until I thought it would crack from the force of my rage. It was my elder brother Itachi.

"Hey bro. I was wondering if you could bail me out…I have repented you know. I know what I did to..."

I slammed my fist on the stop button and raced blindly toward the kitchen. I rummaged through the shelves with the intent of a mad man before finding the bottle of jack in the back cupboard. I grabbed it and didn't even bother to get a glass before unstopping it and swallowing a lung full of harsh liquid. I stumbled to a chair and rested my face in the crook of my elbow.

"Why doesn't he just die?" I hissed.

There was no answer and I slowly raised my head so I could look out the large glass windows looking out onto the city.

"WHY DOESN'T HE JUST DIE!" I suddenly screeched.

My outburst startled me and I stared stunned at my reflection for a while. A tight cautious laugh escaped my lips as I took another swallow of jack.

"Time for bed I think." I whispered to myself as I shakily stood hugging the bottle to my chest.

"Sleep is what I need." I whispered as I stumbled to my bedroom.

I stopped at the hallway and turned back to the window where the world was displayed like on a TV screen. I shook my head and turned off the light leaving the world to its darkness.

* * *

_I clung onto my mother's hand as I scowled at everyone that bothered to even look at me. _

_"I don't understand why I have to go to day care I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." I said. _

_My mother only laughed a sound that despite it being directed at my comment still had the effect of making me flush with happiness. _

_"You are only five Sasuke…but you're right…it's only to make your mother feel better." She kneeled down and pulled me into a hug._

_ I breathed in her sweet scent….a mixture of vanilla and lavender. She pulled away and looked at me her black eyes twinkling in the morning sun. _

_"You be good for me?" She asked her smile warming my insides._

_ I nodded and smiled despite my previous determination to make her miserable for her decision. _

_"Okay we are here. Let's go introduce you to your daycare teacher." She said gently pulling me towards a white picket fence. _

_I tried not to gag as we went up the steps and entered the small house with the garden out front. My mother glanced around for the teacher but the first thing I noticed was the small blond boy crying on the steps. Despite not being able to see his face I was captivated by him. As if feeling my gaze he looked up. The breath shot out of my lungs and from then on I wouldn't be able to catch a normal breath around him. The blond rubbed his eyes and slowly stood and walked towards me. I took a step back as if I was afraid of him but my eyes never left his face. Suddenly he smiled holding out his hand for me to shake. _

_"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto." I looked at his hand then at his face that the tear stains were still evident on._

_ Why was he smiling?_

_ "Sasuke be polite." My mother chided._

_ I looked up at her and then at Naruto who was still smiling. Finally I conceded and took his hand in mine._

_ "Hi. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." _

_Naruto's smile brightened and he grabbed my hand and began to pull me toward a doorway. No words were needed and for once being out of my mother's presence was alright…as long as it was with him._

* * *

**_A/N _**

**_Hey guys!:D it is your author goingthroughchanges here:D you see i have not been very popular lately but i have noticed my story 'Falling For You Again' is quite popular:/ So i decided that along with my other story that you should read (A Thing To Remember) i will be writing this one:D It's more of the genre of 'Falling For You Again' except no one has memory lose and there's not getting hit by a car etc. hahaXD so anyway i hope you liked the first chapter:D and decide to follow my story as well as review it! because you know i love people reading my story and i love it even more when you tell me what you think;) so please do:D you will make me a very happy person guaranteed! and i will always respond to your comment and i don't bite! so don't be shy haha anywho i hope you liked it:)_**

**_~goingthroughchanges_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey this is your author goingthroughchanges here:D so this is the same chapter two of 'Tell Me Tomorrow' as before but it has a few tweaks. Nothing to the plot but just like wording and stuff like that because i was very unsatisfied at the state of my last one so i decided to rewrite it:P Now i feel a lot better about it haha but yeah so nothing to the plot i just made it sound better:) :) so if you are reading this i hope you decide to comment because comments are great i love them truly:) and i don't bite i'm probably like the most non bitey person you will ever encounter in life:P Scared of my own shadow really haha but ANYWHO! please enjoy and comments:) that would make me so happy:) and anyway enjoy third chapter is in the process so look forward to it:D **

**~goingthroughchanges**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the grayness of a typical New York morning. Clouds hung low in the sky and the ever constant morning bustle from the streets filled my aching head. My eyes stared up at the ceiling glaring daggers into the white paint, the mundane nature of such an activity angering me. I snapped them closed again and allowed my mind to drift a little before I officially had to face the day that was baring its teeth at me. Away my mind went to delicious smelling meadows and thoughts of lounging under a sun that was nearly as bright as Naruto's smile. I flung my eyes open and stared in shock at the ceiling as I let the sudden jolt of electricity run through me. I bit my lip and didn't even allow myself to look down at the little problem that had appeared as I quickly sat up in bed.

I needed to get ready for work.

I quickly began to shuffle to the bathroom the thought propelling me forward but my hasty retreat was stopped by the sound of my answering machine. A voice that I didn't recognize filled the room making me pause. But it wasn't the voice that froze the blood in my veins but the message that echoed in the silence.

"Hello this is Itachi's parole officer and I am calling to inform you that Itachi has successfully found someone to pay his bail and will be out as soon as the paperwork is finished. He will be contacting you about family therapy sessions in the next couple days. Thank you and have a nice day."

I stood frozen long after the voice had ceased to exist, not allowing myself to believe the promise in that message. My house…was supposed to be my haven from the outside world but that notion was now unsalvageable. However the worst part of the realization was not my lack of safety but that it took me this long to actually realize nowhere was safe from the gaping jaws of hell.

I let out a furious howl as I slammed my fist into a vase that shattered at contact spraying its pieces all over the floor. I hissed under my breath as anger began to roll off me in poisonous vapors. Only one urge propelled me through the cloud of red obscuring my vision and that was the desire to destroy. Nothing was safe from my fists. I slammed into frames on my wall spraying glass and tearing the precious paintings inside. My wall became a sign of oppression and my fists went through it again and again until they were just mangled lumps of torn flesh and blood. Only then did I fall to my knees and bury my face into my hands allowing the blood to drip down my face. Deafening silence descended upon my home as I rocked myself back and forth until I could bear to open my eyes to the destruction I had let myself cause.

It was too much and a painful groan tore itself from my lips.

The only thing I could do was close my eyes again and let the blood from my battered hands drip down my face like crimson tears.

* * *

I had no thought of time as I lay rocking myself back and forth not daring to uncover my eyes to the horror that lay in front of me.

The shame, the fear, all of it was mine now to bear.

I dug my nails sharply into my skin fighting the fear and panic that was starting to converge under the calm layering of my outer exterior. Finally I tore my face away from my hands and forced myself to stare at the devastation I had caused, reminding myself that this was what happened when I lost control and let my world turn upside down. The torn pictures that I once looked at for comfort were torn to shreds with glass spread across the floor like their blood. I gulped then pulled myself to my feet stumbling over the debris on my floor.

I didn't dare look at the wall; I didn't want to see my blood slowly trickling down the walls.

On my way I retrieved my half empty bottle of Jack and took a long drink. I felt my nerves relax and my pain went down a few notches so that my brain could function outside the one two step towards the shower. Alas the alcohol was no match for what I encountered when I shuffled past the mirror. I paused then slowly turned a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. A painful choking sound came out of my throat as I caught sight of my appearance. Dark purplish bruises hung under my eyes and my eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying. To add even more to my ghastly appearance was the dry blood that was beginning to flake off my skin in patches. I stared my mouth open for a long while before a slow deranged smile cracked my lips. A hoarse slightly hysterical laugh followed my chilling smile as I turned stiffly to the shower. I wasted no time turning it on and dumping my body under the warm beads of water.

My eyes closed under the soothing jets of water and I allowed my mind to wander.

_**"Sasuke! Sasuke! You can't run away from me like that!" My mother cried as she reached my solitary figure sitting on a bench.**_

_** I scowled up at her narrowing my eyes at this woman that made it so hard for anyone to despise her. My mother that I loved so dearly. She cocked her head to the side at my gaze and a cautious smile lifted her lips. **_

_**"What?" She asked sitting next to me with her hands placed protectively in her lap. **_

_**We sat in silence for a while, each of us in our own brooding thoughts. Finally she broke the silence.**_

_** "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked. **_

_**Her voice was gentle and sweet. I wish I could tell her the pain that I was hiding underneath the surface. I shook my head and refused to meet her gaze. She sighed and before I knew what was happening she was tickling me. I burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter while cursing my lips for betraying me. **_

_**"Come on tell me!" She cried between her own fits of laughter. **_

_**Finally she stopped and our loud gales of laughter turned into subdued giggles. I looked at my mother her cheeks flushed with happiness and I knew that I was the luckiest kid on earth. I wrapped my arms around my mother's waist and buried my head in her stomach breathing in her beautiful scent.**_

_** I never wanted my mother to leave.**_

_** I never wanted her to fade away. **_

Tears fell down my cheeks mixing with the water sliding down my body and with a painful sob my legs gave out from under me.

I curled up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest while my tears flowed down the drain along with the water.

* * *

My feet stumbled down the steps and to my car parked in the parking garage that seemed to stretch for miles. I barely even had the strength to click the alarm off my car before sliding into the driver's seat.

I was even too disheartened to indulge in a sigh.

I turned on my car and slowly peeled out of the parking lot to drive towards a destination that made my palms sweat and my eyes shift around nervously. I took in deep breaths and focused straight ahead not allowing my eyes to stray away from that one spot in front of me. It seemed like a miracle when I pulled into my parking space at work and slipped into the elevator with a dozen other people chattering about their days work. From snippets of conversation I realized that my mental break down had only cost me one hour. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized one hour was all it took to bring my room to a state of ruin. I shuddered and tried to focus on the numbers that told me I was going up. At the last stop I propelled myself forward and was instantly greeted by my distraught secretary.

"Mr. Uchiha where have you been? People have been asking for you left and right and you have not answered your phone once! How can you cause so many people wait for you…" Her voice became a constant buzzing in my head and I fought the urge to clamp my hand over my ears to block out her voice.

I needed to get through the day and I promised myself tomorrow would be better but it was as empty of a promise as any.

Finally I made it to my office where my boss was waiting to confront me and his voice rose to new levels as he tore into me about being late. However his words didn't reach me as I sat at my desk soaking in his abuse like a sponge. Absorbing the hatred then with a numbness that coated me like a blanket went through my daily routine.

I floated into meetings that I barely participated in, even ones I didn't even know I was attending until someone tapped me on the shoulder to relieve me of my time.

Then I stumbled back to my office like the good little puppet I was to finish my paper work.

I grounded my teeth and took insults like bad medicine reassuring myself that it was all for my future.

"I want these papers done by morning!" My boss yelled slapping papers on my desk with a cruel snap that startled me back into focus.

I stared at the stack then at the clock. The whole day had already gone by. I watched the retreating figure of my boss and tired not to break apart when he slammed the door behind him. I stared at the papers piled on my desk and tried to focus but my mind kept on going back to the brutal destruction of my morning.

_** 'This is Itachi's parole officer…he has gotten bail…he will be in contact with you in the next few days for family…for family…for family therapy.'**_

His last lines kept repeating in my head over and over until I grabbed handfuls of my hair and bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from screaming. I couldn't break apart again.

Not again.

* * *

My head felt heavy as I lay it down on my desk and stared blankly at nothing.

I wasn't even sure if I really was where I thought I was.

My mind wandered until thoughts of Naruto brought me back.

I hung onto his memory like a drowning man to a floating object; concentrating on his smile and his eyes that held that calm confidence I so envied.

Naruto.

I whispered his name until I could feel my heart begin to beat again with the warmth of human life. Again and again I whispered his name until I could raise my head and stare at the stacks of paper left half-finished on my desk. His name kept spiraling in my head long before my lips ceased to move and his image carried me all the way home in a trance like state that quickly peeled away once I stepped through my front door. There I collapsed my brief case falling inches from my feet. The cold wood sunk into my flesh and soothed the burning and for a few seconds I was relieved from the pain. But my relief was short lived and with painful gasps I began to drag myself toward my bed. Slow agonized lurches forward until I came to a stop only inches from my resting place.

I could no longer move a muscle and there was where I lay at the foot of my bed and with the lingering bits of consciousness that remained Naruto's voice whispered 'There's more out there Sasuke' .

* * *

_**"Do you have any siblings?" I asked Naruto as we sat side by side on a bench that overlooked the day care garden. **_

_**Naruto was silent for a long time concentrating on a particularly interesting dandelion. I opened my mouth to ask again but he beat me to the punch. **_

_**"No." He said. **_

_**His voice was so sad and quite that I was afraid to press for more. We lapsed back into silence that hung between us like a barrier. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I took Naruto's small hand in mine. **_

_**"Naru…if I may call you that…I want you to join my family." I said with all the seriousness that a five year old could muster. **_

_**Naruto looked up at me his eyes widening at my proclamation. **_

_**"Join your family…?" He asked puzzled. **_

_**I got off the bench and pulled Naruto with me. Too confused to object he followed me to the day care where I sought out our day care teacher. **_

_**"Mrs. Tsunada! " I called when I saw her back.**_

_** She turned her blond hair askew and her facial expression merciless. **_

_**However none of this daunted me and I went right up to her and said "I want Naruto to be a part of my family." **_

_**I said this with such determination and conviction she was momentarily stunned. However her shock was short lived and she crossed her arms across her large breasts. **_

_**"You think you can just say you want him in your family and that will be it?" She said shaking her head with disappointment in my flawed logic. **_

_**However I would not be deterred. **_

_**"Why not?" I asked my eyes never leaving hers. **_

_**She stared down at me and with pursed lips said "You would have to marry him if you want him in your family." **_

_**There was no hesitation as I pulled Naruto forward and said "I will marry him then. Now can he join my family?" **_

_**Tsunada only burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. I was slightly afraid she would die because of the way she was gasping but decided it was better to be angry at her for laughing at me. I grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back out to the garden where I picked a couple flowers. Naruto watched me sting them together so they formed a small ring. **_

_**"I'm sorry I can't get you a real ring Naru but this will be the best promise I can make to you." I said placing the ring on what I assumed was his ring finger. **_

_**Naruto looked at my makeshift ring of flowers and smiled. He looked up and slowly pressed his lips against my cheek. His simple action held all the promise words couldn't hold.**_

* * *

_**A/N  
**_

_**so yeah you guys how was that?:D did you like? I hope so:) :) anywho! please comment it means a lot. it really does and i don't biteXD i just want to know what you guys think not what i assume by how many people are reading. So please comment that would be great and i hope to hear from you guys soon:D okay:) **_

_**~goingthroughchanges**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The soft sound of rain tapping on my window pane made me open my eyes to embrace my harsh reality. I covered my eyes with my hands and took in a long staggering breath as despair washed over me. By the time I counted to ten in my head I would be okay I told myself…I would open my eyes and be able to take on the day. Just ten seconds. My eyes opened and I grabbed the bottle of jack that waited next to me and took a long drink; another followed then another until I could feel my head spinning. A few words tumbled through the fuzz in my brain and one of them was 'Work'. I stumbled to my feet and began to drag myself to the bathroom. My feet nearly gave out from under me twice but I still held the bottle to my lips taking periodic drinks to keep the pain and anger at bay. The only thing keeping me going was work and eventually I made it. I didn't even dare look anywhere in the vicinity of the mirror for I was afraid of what I would see in the reflection. I took a long drink then turned on the shower, stumbling into the warm jet of water still in my clothes. My eyes closed under the spray and tried to keep the memories of the previous day away. In my dismal morning I did not want to be haunted by my demons quite yet. I let my hand rest on the tile of my shower and submerged my head under the water allowing the sound of the water to erase every other sound.

_**'There is more out there Sasuke'. **_

I snapped my head out of the spray and stared at the bathroom tiles with vacant eyes. What exactly was out there that Naruto spoke of? When the water had turned cold I toweled myself off and stood in front of the mirror to stare at my sad reflection. My eyes dropped like they were struggling to stay open and the purplish blue bruises under them made it look like I had been fighting. Even my skin had an unhealthy greyish tint to it. A strained laugh drug itself from my lips and I quickly looked away. I began to drink again. Drink after drink not caring after every mouthful of strong liquid I became less sure on my feet; until I was twirling on my toes not sure which way was up or down. However suddenly what I was supposed to be doing entered through my mind like a bright beacon. 'Work. I needed to go to work.' I shook my head and began to stumble toward the door, the world spinning around me. I fell against the door a delirious laugh spiraling into the air as I fumbled with the door knob. There was no point in remembering that I needed to lock the door after I exited or that I would need keys to start my car. I laughed as I opened the door and stumbled out in the crisp morning air. "Hello world!" I called lifting up my hands. I stumbled then caught myself successfully avoiding falling flat on my face. My eyes closed and my fingers slowly caressed my aching temples as I tried to regain any semblance of sobriety. None came but that didn't stop me from going to the elevator so I could descend to the parking lot. I smiled at my reflection in the metal elevator and I couldn't help but think that I looked happy.

"Nice." I said to myself.

The elevator dinged and I walked out into the parking lot where I began my feeble attempts to find my car. I didn't find my car but set off five car alarms that echoed through my head and before I knew it I was screeching along with them. My throat begged for another drink and I happily obliged in sending some more intoxicating liquid down my throat. I smacked my lips in appreciation as my body erupted with a satisfying warmth.

"Sasuke?" I turned and through my blurred vision I saw my neighbor Mrs. Smith.

She was an elderly lady with **a** smile and personality that always made you feel welcome no matter who you were.

"Hi Mrs. Smith." I slurred, giving her a half way.

I stumbled towards her then fell to my knees at her feet.

"I need to go to work but I can't find my car." I mumbled tears suddenly springing to my eyes.

She slowly bent so she was at my level then slowly caressed my hair with her gentle hands.

"Oh Sasuke hon…I'll drive you to work…but are you sure you are…" She paused then continued.

"Are you sure you're capable of going to work?"

I nodded sheepishly and said "I can't miss a day or they will fire me."

She gazed at me pityingly and gently grabbed my elbows.

"Okay then hon let's get you to work." She slowly urged me to a standing position then led me to her car while saying soothing things to me.

However she took my bottle of Jack away from me chastising me for drinking so early in the day. I folded my large frame into her small mini cooper and listened to her small snippets of conversation as she pulled out. Mostly her conversations consisted of the weather and gas prices. Sometimes her grandchildren and her retirement. I listened to it all and wondered why I never got to know her…she was such a wonderful woman but then I already knew the answer. I was too busy for anything that wasn't work or sleep. Naruto was my only friend and the only person I made time for.

"Here you are." Mrs. Smith suddenly said pulling into the familiar parking lot of my corporate office.

She turned to face me her eyes crinkling with worry.

"Have a good day." She whispered handing me back my bottle.

I smiled in a stupefied way before accepting her gift.

"Thank you…I wish I had known you sooner." I said.

She smiled and lightly patted my shoulder.

"Me too." I nodded and got out of the car nearly falling at the action.

I turned once last time to wave then with unsteady feet I walked into the office. As I walked people blurred into large colorful blobs of action and somewhere in between the ceiling became the floor; it was no short of a miracle that I arrived on my office floor. My secretary met me and her mouth opened and closed in slow motion as I stumbled out of the elevator.

"Mr. U-CHI-HA…W-H-E-R-E…A-R-E Y-O-U D-R-U-N-K?"

I laughed and nearly fell.

"You're speaking funny today Mrs. Secretary." I slurred pointing at her expression that looked like an open mouthed fish.

She glowered at me and her hands tightened around the documents she was holding.

"MR. UCHIHA!" she yelled her face turning bright like a tomato.

"Mr. Uchiha." I mimicked between fits of giggles.

She clamped her lips together and shook as if she was going to explode in a fit of violence. This made me laugh even more and soon I could feel the floor on my back as I rolled. I laughed and laughed until I could feel the tears rolling down my face and my lungs tighten until I could no longer breathe. Still I laughed, kicking my feet and I could have sworn I had gone completely mad.

"Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Uchiha where has your head gone?!" I yelled hysterically.

I had drawn a large audience but I still didn't care…I was too far gone. Large, rough hands suddenly grabbed me and hoisted me off the floor. Still I laughed and I couldn't believe that I still had the capacity to do so. Tears had dried on my cheeks and still more came, dripping down my face like a faucet. I closed my eyes and fell silent. The guards dragged me until I could feel the cool outdoor wind kiss my skin and then just like that they dropped me on the ground. I lay were they dropped me for a while staring up at the sky that will still as cloudy as ever. Despite this I smiled more at peace than I had ever been.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off.

* * *

I didn't know how I got to a bar or when, but I found myself downing drink after drink, until the world was tearing apart at the seams. People that I may have met filled my mind but their outlandish features of enlarged eyes and gaping holes in their elongated body made it doubtful I actually met them. Still I was happy and the laughter fell from me like a water fall. I was talking to one of my delusions when a familiar angelic voice reached my ears. My sentence fell short and little by little as if in slow motion I turned 'till my eyes fell upon the stage. My mouth fell open in astonishment as I beheld the man on the stage.

His hair was a shade of gold that nearly blinded my half closed eyes and his face glowed with the light of heaven.

Naruto.

It could only be Naruto.

I let my head rest on my arms as I watched him dance across the stage belting out the songs that moved the crowd into an excited mass of withering bodies. I watched him whip his hair and strut across the stage while smiling happily to myself. For one magical moment he turned mid swing to catch my eye. His brows arched in surprise but his voice continued to come strong and soothing. His beautiful blue eyes that gazed upon me looked like the sea before a storm.

The connection was lost and he descended back to earth and the last chorus vibrated through the air.

Naruto motioned behind to his band mates and they nodded. He turned back to face the crowd and bowed his head as soft melodic music began to fill the air.

He raised his head and his blue eyes captured once again as he opened his mouth to sing.

_**Oh dear weary soul why do you push yourself so?**_

_**You don't owe them anything when you have given them everything.**_

_**Your life don't you see is as precious as theirs?**_

_**Your heart was so pure but you let it rot with bitter hatred.**_

_**Oh dear weary soul can you hear me?**_

_**I mean it when I say you can rest.**_

_**Close your eyes and dream of something better. **_

_**Oh dear weary soul can you take my hand when I hold it out?**_

_**I know you're afraid**_

_**But I won't let you fall**_

_**Oh dear weary soul…**_

_**Close your eyes and rest**_

_**I will keep your dreams safe**_

_**So trust my soft hands that circle around you and dream…**_

The bar was eerily silent as the song faded and when I opened my eyes I could see Naruto walking towards me. I tried to say something…anything but I couldn't even keep my eyes open and the last thing I saw was Naruto walking towards me enveloped in a heavenly glow.

* * *

The soft sound of someone breathing awakened me. I slowly opened my eyes to find my gaze resting on Naruto.

"You're awake." He said frowning down at me.

I nodded and rubbed my aching temples as I painfully rose to a sitting position. Naruto watched me silently his eyes taking in my battered appearance.

"You look like shit." He finally said half-heartedly grinning.

I turned to him and suddenly noticed the bruises that adorned his face. I stared my own agony forgotten as I stared at his colorful array of pain.

I cleared my throat and hissed "What happened Naruto?"

He shrugged tugging at the long strand of blond hair that covered part of his face.

"I need to find a new job…" He said laughing joylessly.

I was not amused.

"Who did this to you?" I growled.

Naruto didn't reply and refused to look at me. I glared for a while longer then laid back down with a sigh.

"That makes two of us." I mumbled to the white ceiling above my head.

Naruto laughed and soon I started laughing as well. I sat up and leaned my head on Naruto's shoulder, closing my eyes against the world.

Even now…when everything was falling apart we still had each other.

That was something that would never change.

* * *

The sound of my telephone ringing jolted me out of my and with my eyes still closed I brought my phone to my ear and said "Who is it?"

"This is your boss." I immediately opened my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Yes boss what can I help you with?" My heart was pounding in my chest and I hoped that he couldn't hear it through the receiver.

"We would like you to come in today to talk about your current…status at the company." I gulped and said "Of course sir."

"Get here now Mr. Uchiha." The line went dead and I slowly let my phone fall into my lap.

With a sigh I turned to Naruto to only find that he had slipped away in the night. My shoulders slumped and disheartened I stiffly rose to my feet.

"I wonder where he has gone…" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my coat and headed to the door.

I turned to look around my apartment that was still spotless. Strangely as I took in my home…I knew it would be the last time I would be standing here staring at this room.

I smiled and waved before exiting my apartment.

* * *

My boss and the chairman stared at me their hands clasped under their chins as they studied me. I stared out the window refusing to meet their gazes. I had no idea what they were thinking but I found I didn't care.

"Mr. Uchiha your behavior yesterday was unacceptable." My boss said his voice strong with an undertone of anger.

I turned to meet his gaze and nodded. He nodded as well as if my submissive reaction was the one he expected and turned to the chairman. He leaned forward and gazed at me from down his nose.

"You know that we don't have any choice but to demote you after such a spectacle. You could rise back to the top if you work really hard but for now you will have to start at the beginning." He said.

My boss nodded a smug smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

I didn't say a word until he asked "What do you think?"

I laughed leaning forward so they could see the storm in my eyes.

"What do I think?" They both leaned back as if I was a rapid dog.

I laughed again.

"I think this is all bull shit." I growled.

"Excuse me I don't think that kind of…" the chairman began but I cut him off.

"You know what fuck you!" I abruptly stood and yanked off my tie and threw it on the ground.

"Fuck you AND your stupid corporate jobs!" I yelled jabbing my finger pointedly at the two staring open mouthed at me from the other end of the long table.

"I don't need your shitty job! And I don't need your money! So fuck you." I finished and took in a large gulp of breath.

"That's my answer." With that I backed out of the room.

I met the eyes of my coworkers and flipped up my middle finger before racing to the elevator a smile sneaking onto my lips. I was free and the only one I wanted to fly with was somewhere out there.

Naruto and I would go away together.

Today would be the beginning of our lives.

* * *

"_**Sasuke…why is the sky blue?" Naruto asked as we let our feet dangle in the cool pond water in the park.**_

_** I cocked my head to the side and allowed myself a few moments to think. I opened my mouth to say the smart answer to impress him but closed it again and thought again. **_

_**"It's blue because I say it's blue." I said. **_

_**Naruto looked at me a puzzled expression on his face. **_

_**"What do you mean?" He asked. **_

_**I smiled at his puzzlement and turned my head towards the sky.**_

_** "Blue is the most beautiful and I knew you would love it so I made it blue just for you." I said turning back to Naruto.**_

_** He laughed and shook his head.**_

_** "There is no way that's it." He said. **_

_**"Of course it is because whatever you want Naruto whether it be the moon or the stars I will get them just for you." Naruto smiled. **_

_**"Thank you Sasuke for making the sky blue."**_

_** I smiled and said "You're welcome Naru." **_

_**We again lapsed into silence as we gazed up at the serene blue sky.**_

* * *

**A/N**

**hey guys goingthroughchanges here:) i have finally uploaded this chapter:D and i hope to get some reviews this timeXDDD that would make me so happy:D it really would:) so i hope you guys enjoyed:) :) thanks:D**


End file.
